Story of a new life
by Fallenstarvader
Summary: a shattered life rebuilt by the new hope it has given to a person
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My life was boring, no one would ever talk to me until that day I meet her…

One day at my school looking sad as always at the entrance just standing there

"Sigh" I sighed looking at the school "Should I go to school today?" I whisper to myself

"Oh him again…" students are just whispering about me

"Oh is he going to cry again like a baby" oh hell no now im offended

Ignoring everyone I went to my classroom and see even my classmates staring at me

"Good morning…weirdo" wow how nice my friend students

I've sit at my chair in the corner and I see no one wanted to be around me

"Sigh" I took my folder and look at my files and paper

No one ever seen someone like me so they just tease me every day now

"Why should...i be here anymore" I face plamed

"Class time for our lesson today" teacher came out of nowhere angry again about his glasses is going to break

"But before that I have some important news" he grabs his paper on his bag that he brought

"We a new student that will be our class" this is my chance

"Actually we had 8 new students but we had to separate them for the reason being they are too much when they are together" 8 people group can't be good

"So we separated the students and 2 will be your new classmates they are both girls" Man! There goes my chance I don't think I can talk to a girl

"Please come in" 2 girl came out of the door

Well this is weird the first girl I saw was a girl with consists colors of black, silver/white and milky blue from head to toe, her eyes is red, her hair was black but sort of light blue color.

"Hello everyone my name is Uni" I'll keep that in mind

The second caught my interest indeed she was more or less a color I never knew was possible to be born with she was with a long lilac hair with purple eyes, and she was wearing a school girl outfit even if we are allowed no to wear our school uniform.

"Umm ….. I'm Nepgear please to meet you" She bows and what a weird name but it is better than mine

"Well then sit where ever you like "this class is really disperse so we don't really I doubt about sitting near me

They were thinking about it and they finally decided, they headed to me

"Umm… can we sit next to you" The lilac girl bows to me her name was nepgear right she seems really nice but I can tell she is being too nice

"Not like I want to be you or anything" the black haired girl her name was uni she can be really cold to a person that she literally just met

"I don't care do whatever you want" I said to them in a depress tone

"Ok but …. Are you okay?" nepgear is worried about me and we just met what kind of dream is this

"Yes but you shouldn't waste your time by worrying about me" well at least I'm honest about it

"No…even if we just met something caught my interest from you" Nepgear blushes saying that

"What do you mean?" I had no idea what you are talking about

"Nothing….How about you what is your name" Oh yeah I never said my name yet

"Well my name is Audric" I think it is a weird name

"What a weird name" Uni, Nepgear she has a weirder name than me

"Anways I'm Nepgear and this is Uni" I already know your name but would not hurt to say it again

"I want to ask before we are cool" I just wanna ask about this

"Yes?" they both say in a tonal

"Out of all people me why are you getting to know me" Well I think I was paying attention

"Excluded that special thing I don't know about" Well… now I broke myself

"Why not" Uni speak up, well… let's be honest I would do the same

"….." Nepgear is just silent

"Well then if you want to know about me is I'm a weirdo" I go straight

"…aren't we all" nepgear quietly, well damn never thought about it

"Don't Worry Audric, we won't be like them" How do you know Uni

"Fair enough but how do kn-"I was gonna ask something but

"Let's Start the lesson class" alright then


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After class it is lunch time I headed outside and I totally forgot

"I don't trust myself for leaving this on my desk" I ran back but then I saw her

"I don't think this is a great idea Nepgear" Uni and Nepgear are just looking at my bag and I decided to watch by I'll start to move when they get my stuff

"We just meet and yet-"Uni got caught off guard saw me but I put a finger in my mouth she obeyed and continue watching nepgear

"What is this white deck box" oh wow of all things that I got to move and I slow move to nepgear and give her the pat in the back

"Oh what are you doing you know privacy right" I said with pride

"OH!...ummm Audric ….IM SORRY IM SORRY!" she just bow to me really apologetically

"Oh his making that new girl cry how unbelievable" what the hell this starting to hurt me but those people just want to be a holes and I calmed down before I get angry and leave the room

"Sorry I got to over the situation I came just to get that" Well I wanted to have a little fun but back to the serious moment

"Ummm…Here" she gave it to me

"Alright I'll be heading out for some lunch" well I'm a poor hungry soul

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry" she is actually crying, wow no wonder everyone hates me

"Nepgear it is fine really" I came to her and pat her head I notice some sort of d-pad clip on hair I never knew that

"How about this nepgear after I eat let's have duel" wait I forgot she never open the box

"Well I was wonder you'd play an card game" Yu-gi-oh is old but really fun

"Alright let's have a duel after" she from crying to being really happy does she ever go to drama class no wonder if it was.

I ate my lunch and it was as fast as a dying person finally got food and look that my deck I haven't open it in a long time some dust came out.

"Audric are you ready?" Nepgear is having way too much with this

"Since you are really happy for this go first" I giggle at her

We both drew 5 cards start with 8000 life points

"I'll start nice and simply I'll activate double summon and tribute set and I set a card" the card was mask dragon was tribute for that unknown set card

"Seems like you're an old player let's start draw!" This is going to be fun

"I'll activate El shaddoll fusion sending my dragon and beast to the grave to make El Shaddoll Winda" let's what that set card is

"Dragon destroy your set card and beast draws a card" that was mirror force

"Wow dude rude" Nepgear when you act cool it sounds stupid not lying

"I'll attack with winda and…. What millennium shield seriously…fine I lose 800 life points" I don't think I have a card that can beat that yet "I'll set a monster and a card face down I'll end my turn"

"Hehe I set another monster in defense and it your turn" really ok then "Draw ill use Shaddoll Fusion" this is kind of a bad idea but I'll try it any ways "Sending my own winda and White dragon wyverbuster to the grave to El shaddoll construct" this what I think I'll do "Construct typical" really uni "I'll send hound and get El Shaddoll fusion from the grave" unless she has the one card I hate so dear

"I'll switch your shield to attack mode then I'll attack" good bye dumb shield

"I'll use battle fader" wow nepgear what a top deck it was so good

The battle rages on Shields vs Dolls

End of chapter 2

Well hello this is the writer of this fanfic and so I wanted to test if I can add a card games in the mix because when I wrote chapter I was in the zone, I was really sad but it made this tell if it is good or bad if it is really bad ill just remove it and make another one with no card games ever and thanks for your support


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In darkness there was a field from sight you will see dolls and a loneshield

"Draw I'll just set 2 cards and set my shield back to defense" Nepgear your lucky I don't know why but I like it she has a weird play style of keeping traps on her hand

"Draw I'll flip my falco and synching it with my construct for leo finally stronger than your shield" finally took forever she better not have another battle fader

"I'll attack" that shield can gtfo but I have something else on my sleeve "my battle isn't done"

"But your already attacked there is nothing you can do, concerning on battle phase" Uni just watch me

"I'll El Shaddoll Fusion and I can do that because it is a quick spell so I'll send my beast and white dragon wyverbuster for another construct" construct be like miss me "Attack and it is 2800 life point worth of damage" at least I'm back at my feet "I'll pass the turn to you"

"Draw I'll Fang of critias and reveal my trap card" Oh jeez I would not run that card but this might be bad

"Go mirror force dragon, and I'll activate stargazer and dragon pit magician" dragon pit huh never seen it yet "And I'll special my red-eyes and dark magician girl" this is bad "And ill activate Eye of timaeus and Claw of hermos" how many cards do you have I can count that was 7 cards used in one turn O.o

"Dark magician girl the dragon knight equip with red eyes black dragon sword" this is not good

"And ill activate my set legend of hearts" you got to be kidding me "Summon all my knights from my deck Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias" I got to do something or I can't be beat it "Wait Nepgear I'll activate my trap Bottomless trap hole say goodbye to your knights" I'm safe for now "Wow…." She now more depressed can I feel with that "No I won't give up dark magician girl the dragon knight and mirror force dragon attack" "Mirror force dragon destroy everything on your field" wow I take I took 5400 life points

"I fetch Shaddol fusion from my grave from construct" 800 life points left I won't waste it "Draw this is my last turn or is it" my card are Shaddoll Fusion , El Shaddoll Fusion ,Nephe Shaddol Fusion and 2 upstart goblins I'm not In the best postion but ill got with this "I'll activate my 2 upstart goblins draw 2" nepgear is at 7200 life point "I'll activate mind control to take control of your mirror dragon" Nepgear is getting scared from my eyes she knows, take a breath here is go "I'll activate shaddoll fusion sending my mathematician and hedgehog from my deck for construct and activate el shaddoll fusion to make another construct sending hound and your mirror force dragon" This is going ok "I'll normal summon falco and use nephe shaddoll fusion to make el shaddoll Grysta" and I attack for a massive 5600 Life points worth of damage she is 1600 life points while I'm at 800 Life point what can she do "Draw…..ummm" I think she had a bad top deck "I'll set one and end" she is now sad "Alright draw" El shaddoll fusion hmm just in case

"I'll atta-"And I see it her crying "Nepgear I know you don't like when you lose but manipulating him won't work" Uni almost got me "I'll attack" "Wait Mirror force" oh I'm not done yet "Chain El Shaddoll Fusion making Winda which she is unaffected by card effects attack!" and that ends the game

"Well your good….Audric" Nepgear smiled a bit but of a little sad

"Well good game, don't worry your go-"Until get cut by a black haired girl

"Duel me! Duel Me! You are so good Audric" She is hugging me on the arm feels really warm I'm not used to it so I get kind of embarrass

"Fine but it is almost time so maybe later" Our took forever

While we are moving back to our class room nepgear pop out with a question

"Audric why do you use shaddolls I doubt the reason would be it is good" Nepgear random I have like 5 decks at my place

"Well…" I want to think long and hard for that answer

End of Chapter 3

Well that was a cliff hanger anyways that was a long fight I might not write Uni duel. Actually the duel was replayed and I was trying to type it down. I used ygopro for duels and that came out so I wrote it down. After all this my reason for playing shaddolls might be stupid. If I got some I would to hear you opinion what will happen next because when I write I never plan I just go for what my heart tells to me do

And come with this random so if there is like a serious I might make it stupid


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was a really happy kid back in the days but then I trusted people too much and I never want to trust or talk to anyone ever again. I tried my best until everything was taken away from and everyone will forgot about it. I will find people that are the same because like a puppet we do better than there master.

After class I was outside looking at my Deck until

~Bump~ all my cards went flying to the air

"Ow…Sorry" I apologize

"You better sorry jeez watch where you are going!" Jeez she is harsh but I don't know why but I have the same feeling when I met uni but colder. She have black haired twin tails with some bangs, she wearing a fancy type of dress consist of dark blue, white and red. I can't couldn't stop staring at her appearance a.k.a her chest

"Alright then" I picked up my cards and left really quickly

"Wait you le-"I left so I couldn't hear her

I ran outside and took a breath and walk back home. While I'm walking I feel like someone is following me but I don't what should I do call aloud or ignore it but I will let my heart decide

"Hey! Come out whoever you are!" good thing I'm alone at the moment or I would have been called up

…..Nothing

"Oh well" I kept walking but I knew there was someone here I can feel it

I went home and saw a box with a letter I paid my rent so they better not ask for more not like last time maybe I'm too nice I was about to open the door but I turned around and ran because I saw it

"Come back here" I ran like a blue hedgehog and manage to catch her but I trip so I feel on her

"Ow…at least I caught you stalker" when I was running my vision wasn't actually focused so I did not know who it was but then

"You again" it is this black haired twin tailed girl but she is blushing now I know why when I fell on her

"Getttttt OFFf Me!" well literally throw my off like a ball but I wanted to get out of her too because I was embarrass

"Sorry I thought it was some else" curiosity will kill me soon enough

"I…." she is shuttering but she kind of shy but I never would see that

"What you cause me some trouble" I went back up and help her up

"I wanted to… return this to you" she pulled a card from her bag

"That card" I took it from her but I feel bad for her I don't know to repay

"Do you time I want to apologize to you" I asked but she blushes she looks cute when she does that but why I'm saying that when I don't even know her at all

"Come at my place I actually want to talk about something after this whole experience" I wanted to say sorry

"If you want I can it is not like I want to or anything but you wanted to so sure"

After a long day we both went back to my home but she feel sort of down I don't do about it

End Chapter 4

Well this is unexpected my friend here got a little to a jam but after some idea's pass through my head I got an idea for what to do but it might take a while to that point so sit back and relax and wait for the next chapter. I will try to write everyday but with my tight schedule school is kicking me too hard on my butt, But as motto I make my own fate and I will fit it in even any situation I do for you guys if like it support I will you next chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At my home it was pretty tidy and clean when we entered my home I saw the black haired girl still sad

"Please sit here and wait for I will get something to drink" I walked to the kitchen while she sit down she was wondering about something

"I Wonder…" I grab a cup my house is actually small but It have everything I need but I really feel alone that why I made it small but still it was effecting me and I started filling the cup with tea I don't like it or hate it so I guess it will do

"Here" I laid the tea on the table

"Thank you … what do you want to talk about" she tried to put a fake smile but what could hide from me a person that she just met but I guess that is the reason

"What is your name" I didn't knew that until this moment

"I'm Noire don't forget it" Noire sounds uncommon name

"I'm Audric nice to meet you" i tried to make smile that would make her smile

"This thing has been bugging when we went at my place" I wanted know

"What is it Audric" She is kind of curious of what happen in a mild 2 minutes

"You look really sad and tried to make a fake smile what happened?" straight to the point I guess where to start

"Umm… I'm not lonely or anything idiot!" she shout at me blushing

"I never said you are lonely" how to admit something in a heart beat

"….You did not know how I feel" Oh really

"I have been alone for a long time and now you don't think I broke down" I have to say it

"I broke down too many time but did that stop me to try" I slam my hands to the table

"…" Noire stayed silent

"I dream that day that people won't judge just because I made of a mistake" tear came through my eyes

"…' silent fell over

"Sorry I had to say it but I never say it to a person before" I rub my head at the back

"hehe It's fine you did better than me" Noire giggle

"I wish me and my sister could do the same" Noire wander

"Who is your sister" I asked

"Her name is Uni" whatttttt

"Ahh no wonder they have a connect to uni but she is bigger than her" I was digging my own grave when I said that

"What do you mean!" well that is my fault

After a bit she headed outside smiled a bit she and I promise something

"You better not break it Audric" She open the door and smiled

"Of course"

End Chapter 5

Hello it is me again, tried to tsundere line but I don't what would happen if anyone would read it

But then again i actually write some things at school because for you guys and I got nothing to do I wish you keep giving me support to keep writing this any suggestion for anything I'll try to fit it in


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Ring- my phone rings and I pick

"Hello" I answered

"Son how are you" my mom is calling

"Why did you call me get straight to the point" I started get mad to that voice

"When are you coming home?" she said

"I said I will never go home if you come here I'll leave"

"Why are like this Audric we worked so hard and yet you never appreciate it" I snapped  
"Is it all about you and my father again and again and again you never thought about me!"tear came from my eyes

"Audric…we-"I let my anger consume me  
"You think I never knew lose, pain and time"

"I never wanted to be a burden and yet you think I just nothing"

'Tell me if I wasn't your son you would want me to vanish … heck even now you wanted me to vanish"

"We are just looking out for you" I got even angrier

"Looking OUT!"

"Where were you when I was crying about myself being worth less?"

"Where were you when I needed you help and you never came for me?!"  
"Where were you when I was alone in home looking for someone to talk!?"

"Audric…"  
"And yet it is all about you and yet you never knew my burdens just for you!"

"I had enough I am the only one that is my family someone that cared someone that was there thick and thin"

"I'm ending this call never come to me ever again"

Sigh I never understood them I was thinking about killing myself but I was the one that keep me going my motivation "I'm the only one that decide my faith even if I have to wield into reality" I take a look at my avatar / card –Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning- Everything start with me and no matter what it is only my choice

-Knock Knock- someone is at my door not looking at myself I opened the door

"Nepgear what are you doing here?" Better question how do you know where I live

"Well you know Noire right?" Oh probably her friend

"In short that is how I got here" clever

"Why are you here?" I cover up my eyes

"I have a better question why are you crying?" umm

End of Chapter 6

Sorry guys I couldn't make it longer what I had plan I'll move it later because I had a hard time with my parents and I that is how I felt and wrote it down here to remove some steam. If my parents see this I'm kind of dead ain't I XD I just wanted to be by myself for the reason of my parents not being with me. I was thinking about killing myself but it would be boring and I'm not finish with the thing I need to do keep supporting me and see you next chapter


End file.
